Body Heat
by Enigmaforum
Summary: He had never pegged Harvey Specter to be a cuddler. Warning: Slash.


**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Suits. **

**AN: Inspired by this prompt on the kink meme: Essentially what the subject line says. I want a sleepy, cuddly, clingy Harvey. Warning: Slash ahead. **

XXXXXXXXXX

He awakened by degrees. The first thing he noticed was the pale morning light that filtered into the room to accompany the last of the moons waning silver streaks. It was almost like the two forces were trying to tell him that it was entirely too early for him to be awake. The second thing he noticed was the crick in his neck. The third thing was that he was incredibly hot. It's that last thing, more than anything else, which forced him to stay awake and scan the room as his eyes adjusted to what little natural light was available.

It is this awareness and the fact that he was surrounded by glass walls and a view that doesn't belong in his crappy apartment that allow his brain to catch up with the rest of his body and remember the events of the previous night. He had been forced to stay late at the office to finish something that Louis had stuck him with last minute. He had been so tired and bleary eyed when he'd left that he had decided to come to Harvey's condo instead of his own apartment because it was closer to the office with his bike.

He had used the spare key Donna had slipped him three weeks ago, on the four month anniversary of whatever he and Harvey had been doing with a note that told him to 'use it wisely or I use my black belt on you'. Mike had never had cause to use the key because whenever he and Harvey came here it was together and whenever they left, Harvey made him leave first to avoid suspicion and weird glances.

It wasn't a relationship. It was…well Mike really didn't know what the hell it was. They spent most of their time together, in and outside of work, he spent most of his nights here, but they were still….it was still undefined and strange but last night he hadn't been trying to figure it out. All he had wanted was to eat the leftover pizza they had ordered three nights ago, drink Harvey's expensive beer, and see if he could beg his way into Harvey's ridiculously expensive and comfortable bed without having to get naked first. Because despite loving sex with Harvey, and really sex with Harvey was fucking amazing, pun intended, Mike had been too tired to even think about getting it up, much less being able to keep up with Harvey Specter the sex god. (And he really was.)

As Mike looked around he realized that he had accomplished two of his goals from last night. He had had that pizza, and that beer, the evidence was lying on the coffee table before him but he had also never made it off of Harvey's equally ridiculously expensive, spacy, and comfortable couch. The crick in his neck had come from falling asleep at an awkward angle. But it did nothing to explain the heat or the weight that he felt against his body.

Mike glanced down and he was more than a little surprised to find that Harvey Specter had somehow managed to press himself against Mike's body. Harvey had his head lying against Mike's chest, an ear right above Mike's heart with another arm protectively thrown around his chest, fast asleep. He wondered how he hadn't noticed the addition to his personal space in the middle of the night, he wondered how long Harvey had been here, and he wondered why Harvey had subjected himself to the couch. As nice as it was, his bed was better and bigger, the two would often spread out on the nights Mike chose to stay.

But here Harvey was, clinging to Mike like he was skinny teddy bear. He glanced down to find that in addition to having Harvey, he had also been undressed to his boxers, and a very comfy fleece blanket had been thrown over the both of them. Huh. That hadn't been here last night. So Harvey had not only come out here to sleep with him, he had made sure that Mike was comfortable as well.

Harvey only worried about Mike's comfort if it involved getting him ready for deliciously dirty and delectable things on the other side of the condo. Mike didn't know what to think about this except that he felt nice right now with Harvey pressed against him, his long sleeved Henley against Mike's bare skin, hair a mess, but relaxed and at peace in ways that Mike never saw unless they were in the afterglow. But even this was different, this was, it was something that was for sure and Mike liked this, even if he was really confused. He and Harvey never did things like this. They always sat on opposite ends of the couch, always slept on opposite sides of the bed; they were never plastered together like this. They never cuddled even if Mike would sometimes like to indulge in it. He'd always assumed that Harvey wasn't one for the emotional things like that.

"Stop thinking. I can feel you doing it from here."

Mike nearly jumped off of the couch when Harvey's voice cut into the air. It was mumbled and Mike shivered when he felt Harvey's breath lingering against the skin of his chest.

"What are you a mind-reader now?"

"It's too goddamn early for this," Harvey grumbled and if at all possible he burrowed further against Mike than before. Mike adjusted to the movement by burrowing further into the couch and blanket they were wrapped up in. "Go back to sleep," Harvey opened his eyes, still drowsy, mouth formed into a frown.

"Why are you out here on the couch with me?"

"I found you out here," Harvey yawned and Mike found it kind of endearing.

"So you undressed me, got me a blanket, and then decided to stay out here with me?" Mike asked, thoroughly amused and maybe just a little bit touched that Harvey Specter had gone to that much trouble for him.

"You looked cold," Harvey muttered before he leaned in buried his head against Mike's neck and puffed out a breath. "Can't have a sick associate. I'd have to do all my leg work. I had to warm you up somehow."

"With your body?"

"Body heat is the best way," Harvey grumbled. "And the bed would have been too big to do something like this."

"I…" Mike found that he couldn't really say anything to that, partly because he had Harvey plastered against him in every conceivable way. Partly because of the way Harvey's hand was tracing nonsensical patterns into his chest and partly because he is warm and cozy and ready to sleep again. "So what you're saying is…you were lonely in bed without me?"

Harvey growled and Mike felt a set of lips being pressed to his pulse point, followed by the brief sting of teeth, and the soothing motion of a tongue washing over the hurt. That's all the answer he needs. Mike felt a swell of affection and warmth for…well whatever this was right now, not a relationship, but something, definitely something with this. He'd think on it later when he wasn't so content, when he didn't have Harvey right there and using him as a human pillow.

He never would have pegged Harvey for being one to cuddle or an octopus but here was living proof that Mike couldn't deny. He could be ridiculously happy and sleepy, very sleepy all of a sudden.

"Do you want to move to your bed?" he asked. Harvey shook his head; Mike felt it more than saw it as his own eyes drifted shut.

"I'm good here rookie," Harvey murmured. "Got everything I need."

"Me too, and just so you know," Mike yawned even as a smile found its way onto his face. "Cuddling totally means you care."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you for reading, as always, feedback is most appreciated. **


End file.
